Powered oral care implements, such as powered toothbrushes, are conventionally known. Such conventional implements generally include a power source disposed in a cavity in the toothbrush. The power source may be used to power an actuator or other electronic elements in the toothbrush. In some instances, the power source may be used to power a speaker or other audio transmission device, e.g., to play music or other audio while the user brushes her teeth. Most electronics, including speakers, benefit from being kept dry. However, toothbrushes are rarely used in the absence of water or other moisture. Moreover, conventional speakers sufficiently sized for inclusion in a toothbrush may have relatively poor sound quality.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved oral care devices having audio capability. This disclosure is directed at providing such improved devices and/or overcoming one or more problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.